Broken Ankles & Hospital Antics
by TinyTim202
Summary: Shuichi goes to hospital and is very boared so Yuki finds various ways to keep him entertained. shuichiyuki WARNING: YaoiLemon
1. broken ankle

Broken ankles and hospital antics

Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation or any of the characters (sadly)

My first Shuichi/Yuki fic be kind please R&R constructive criticism is ok but no flames please if you don't like Yaoi or Lemon stop reading now it is rated R after all. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Baka

Shuichi needed pokey and now. He had searched the kitchen cupboards in a frenzy knocking down 3 packets of instant noddles and to tins in the process. Not to mention the large jar of instant coffee that smashed sending powder cascading over the tiles. Shuichi gulped Yuki would be so angry with him. He jumped down from the bench which he had been kneeling on and ran out the door. Shuichi knew there was a vending machine that sold pokey just outside Yuki's apartment .he found it deposited the correct amount of money and waited for his strawberry treat to arrive.

"Baka Shuichi" Yuki yelled his tawny eyes surveying his kitchen. His precious coffee was now undrinkable and Shuichi had run off somewhere. Yuki shook his head, he knew it had been a bad idea to let Shuichi live with him. He did love him though even if he didn't say it.

Shuichi glared at thew machine it had just about released the pokey when it jammed

"You stupid machine" Shuichi howled "now I'll never get my pokey".

Shuichi raised one foot and kicked it.

Yuki heard the scream from his bedroom where he was getting dressed.

"What the fuck" he said before dropping his shirt and jogging towards the scream. When he arrived Shuichi was crying so loudly he had to yell.

"Shuichi what the hell is wrong" Shuichi opened his blue, tear-filled eyes

"Yuki my ankle it huts"

Yuki bent down.

"Can you move your foot?"

"No"

"Then it's broken"

Shuichi's mouth opened and his lips began to tremble.

"Baka Shuichi" Yuki muttered before carrying him down to his car and took him to hospital.

Shuichi was placed in a ward and his foot was put in a cast. . The next day Yuki spent the time typing on his laptop next to the bed in which Shuichi lay. Shuichi however pent the day watching many of his vast amounts of favourite soaps, occasionally whining about his ankle or his boredom. The whining only lasted for a few minutes during ad brakes so Yuki either chose to ignore them or mutter shut up.

Later that night just after Shuichi's favourite reality TV show had ended a 1-hour documentary started on the rise and fame of Pablo Picasso (much to Yuki's dismay).

Not even 30 second after it started Shuichi cried out "Yuki I'm bored"

"Look Shuichi if you shut up for 10 minutes I'll go and get you 2 packets of pokey ok"

" Ok Yuki".

To Yuki's amazement the room the room became so quiet that the ticking clock on the other side of the room sounded as loud as the hyperactive pink-haired singer himself!

(And that was saying something). Yuki glanced up to see Shuichi staring eagerly at his digital watch. 10 minutes passed in silence but as soon as it was up Shuichi cried

"Yuki please go get my pokey"

"Patience baka"

"Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

Alright I'm going," he grumbled.

It was only a short walk to the vending machine but Yuki took slow strides savouring the few moments of peace. When he got back to the room he chucked the pink pokey boxes onto Shuichi's bed. He squealed in delight and tore open the packets. Yuki sat down and continued to type while Shuichi happily munched away.

5 minutes later Shuichi finished his pokey and immediately said

"Now what Yuki"

"Well maybe if you hadn't eaten it so damn fast you wouldn't be asking me that"

"But Yukiiiiii…"

"Shut up"

Silence filled the room once more and Yuki continued writing

"Yuki"

"What" he yelled slamming down his laptop screen

"Can we go for a walk"?

Yuki sighed, "Fine go get your crutches.


	2. hospital antics

**Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation blah blah blah (you know the rest)**

**Ok this is the second and final part of this fic hope you enjoy this does have yaoi (boyboy) and lemon if this offends you don't continue reading. But those who are keen to read I hope you like constructive criticism are welcome. R&R and enjoy! I'm sorry the chapter is so short.**

As they were walking down he hallway, (or in Shuichi's case hobbling) Yuki felt his length growing and pressing tightly against his pants. He frowned at this sudden action. Yuki grasped Shuichi's shoulder; Shuichi stoped and looked around, staring at Yuki with large innocent eyes. They grew wider as Shuichi noticed the large lump in Yuki's pants. Shuichi began to giggle as Yuki pulled him into a nearby janitor's closet. Once they were both inside Yuki closed the door and pulled Shuichi into a passionate kiss. Their tongues fought battle and as usual Yuki won. Yuki began to slip off Shuichi's top and paused to suck gently on Shuichi's nipple. Yuki smirked in triumph as a gasp left Shuichi's mouth. Yuki then undid his own shirt and kissed Shuichi progressively from his mouth down to his stomach. They removed each other's pants and Shuichi stuttered

"Y-Yuki I want you in me"

Yuki pulled his 'emergentsy' tube of lubricant and rubbed it quickly over his erect length. Yuki ran his fingers around Shuichi's entrance and inserted two fingers. He waited as Shuichi wriggled to get comfortable before entering a third. Then, just as Yuki was about to replace hi fingers with something much larger, they heard a lock click and footsteps walking away from the closet. Yuki frowned and tried the door.

"Shit it's locked," he said.

Shuichi's aroused face distorted into one of pure horror. He screamed. Yuki put his hand over Shuichi's mouth to silence him. Shuichi pulled his hand away and began to hyperventilate.

"Yuki we're going to die"

"Well as long as we're stuck in here we might as well continued where we left off"

Shuichi stoped hyperventilating and stared at Yuki

"Ok" he said.

Yuki grabbed Shuichi by the waist and plunged into him. Shuichi gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Yuki began to move in and out, getting faster and faster as Shuichi's moans edged him on. Shuichi screamed Yuki's name over and over as they both came Shuichi leaving a mess all over the floor. They both quickly cleaned up and pulled on their clothes. Just as Yuki was wiping up Shuichi's mess the lock clicked and the janitor came in.

"What do you think your doing" the janitor cried

"Well" Yuki said "we came in here looking for extra blankets when I tipped over a bottle of something" he said pointing at the remainder of the Shuichi's puddle. Yuki glanced at Shuichi, whose face had now gone the same colour as his hair. The janitor eyed then suspiciously as Yuki clean wiped up the fluid on the floor and casually strolled out the closet Shuichi following close behind.

That night Yuki and Shuichi went home and went to bed. "Goodnight Yuki I love you" Shuichi said before snuggling into him Yuki just grunted before they went to sleep.

Shuichi woke up it was 6:00 am. He needed pokey and bad. He searched the kitchen cupboards in a frenzy leaving the kitchen looking like a bombsite. He remembered the vending machine just outside the apartment he jumped off the bench and ran out the door.

"Baka Shuichi" Yuki sighed waking up to the scream of his lover.


End file.
